I Hate You, I Love You, I Can't Live Without You
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Test has been known for treating women like dirt. When he comes across Kiara Mayson, something triggers a change. Chapter 8 Is Up! R
1. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers. Vince McMahon owns it all and the wrestlers own themselves. Kiara Mayson is a character from the mind of me. Enjoy!  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
He was known for treating women like pieces of meat and throwing them around. He didn't have much success with women. Either they got taken away from him or he drove them away with his dominating ways. It happened all the time. He was use to it. Whenever he walked the halls, women shot him mean glances, disgusted at the way he was. He took one woman for granted when he was with her. Using her as shields, causing her to get kicked in the face. But, now that she was gone, he was alone once again. In the past, another woman got stolen from him. Robbed. He couldn't do much about it. Either way, Andrew Martin also known as Test wasn't known as a ladies' man.  
  
She seemed like a young child trapped in an older person's body. Instead of staying calm at most times, she was a bundle of energy, hyper on life. Or was it sugar? Whenever she was seen walking the halls, she seemed to have candy in her hand or something. For example, the other day she was bouncing off the walls from eating a package of Wild Berry Skittles. Not too many people took her seriously because she was hardly ever serious. Bubbly and energetic, Kiara Mayson had another side. A side that nobody ever knew about. What happens when two different worlds collide?   
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was another edition of Monday Night Raw and things were getting into full swing as the fans were cheering wildly for their favorites and booing non-stop for people they hated. The cameras were on backstage, as Test was shown angry because he had lost Stacy Keibler to Scott Steiner. He was taking a steel chair and smashing it into the walls, causing people to rush in to see what the matter was. But, nobody could help. Test tossed the chair onto a locker and pushed his way through the people. As he stormed the hallways, Kiara Mayson was also walking towards him, headed to her locker room. She had a box of grape and strawberry Nerds in her hand, dressed in a cotton candy pink tank top and a pair of black leather pants. Her blonde hair was tied in a side ponytail, looking just like a child. Test rampaged through the halls, not seeing anybody in his path. In his eyes, everything was blurry because he was so mad. Kiara had not seen Test either because she was hyper from the candy and skipping. As the two collide, Test's powerful body hit Kiara with such force that she flew back, landing on her back. She cried out in pain as Test stopped. His eyes directed their attention to the floor where Kiara laid, not smiling but wincing in pain. Her back had hit the concrete floor. Test's face of rage stayed still as he said, "Watch where you're going!" Kiara's eyes began to fill up with tears because it wasn't her fault. But, she was being blamed. Slowly getting up, she brushed past Test and ran into her locker room. Trish Stratus had witnessed the whole thing and walked over to Test, with a cold glare in her eyes.   
  
"That was uncalled for, Test. Kiara didn't do anything. You are such a jerk!" She told him, walking past him to get to Kiara's locker room. Test smirked evily.  
  
"Women. They just have to stick together." He said to himself, walking off with a satisfied smile. Trish Stratus had just reached Kiara Mayson's locker room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Cried Kiara from the other side, sobbing.   
  
"It's me, Trish! Kiara, let me in." She said to her. Trish was one of Kiara's only friends in the WWE. The only other diva that Kiara was friends with was Lita. But, Lita was out because of an injury and Trish was the only person that understood Kiara's ways.   
  
"It's open." She told her, between tears. Trish Stratus took hold of the silver door knob and twisted it, as the door swung open. There Kiara was, sitting on her couch, hugging her knees and crying. Trish slammed the door and ran over to her.   
  
"What's the matter?" Trish asked, concerned.  
  
"Now I know how Stacy feels like! Andrew Martin is the biggest jerk ever! I can't believe him. He thinks that he's such a big shot, treating women like this. I cannot wait to get my hands on him." Kiara told her, plotting revenge in her mind.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kia? Are you nuts? Test is huge! You can't get him! You'll get pulverized!" Trish exclaimed. Kiara ignored her.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to get him. Any way possible, I will get revenge on Test. For all the women that he's treated unfairly. Come on, Trish! I've seen him. He's made moves on you before. Don't you just want to kill him? For your own sake, Stacy's sake, my sake! Everybody's sake. Test is nothing but a disgusting pig!" The now angry bundle of energy said to her.  
  
"Ok, you're worked up. Now, go face Molly! With that much rage, you're sure to beat her!" Trish said with a pat on the back. Kiara had totally forgotten about her match up with Molly.  
  
"I almost forgot about that! Thanks Trish!" She shouted as she ran out the door, headed to the curtain. Molly Holly was already making her way down to the ring, like always, very determined to win. Kiara was waiting for her cue. After Molly had entered the ring, "Headstrong" by Trapt began to play and it was time for Kiara to make her entrance. Multi-colored pyros began to blast off, in tune with the beat of the song. The fans cheered when they saw Kiara standing on top of the ramp, after the pyros have cleared up. She had an angry expression on her face, totally different from her usual cheerful ways. Without any hesitation, Kiara ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Molly began stomping on her right away, as the bell rang but, Kiara rolled herself out of that danger and hopped up. Molly Holly came running towards her but, was nailed with a huge clothesline. Getting up, she gets knocked down by another one.  
  
"Kiara Mayson is on fire!" Jim Ross exclaimed as the blonde bombshell kicked Molly while she was down. Kiara was in no mood for easing up her agression. In the middle of the match, Molly Holly had bodyslammed Kiara and was going for the pin. Just as the ref was going down to count, the crowd began booing as cameras showed Test walking down the ramp, with a sick and sadistic grin on his face. Molly got up, confused as Test slid into the ring. Test told Molly to step aside as Kiara was getting up. Her back turned to him, she had no idea that he was standing there. She got up and turned around, bumping into him. Her blue eyes went wide when she saw him looking down at her, smiling.  
  
"What in the world is this sicko going to do?" Asked Jim Ross, as Jerry Lawler shrugged. Molly Holly had left the ring, headed to the back. Test looked down at Kiara, who was not in fear but she had fire in her eyes. The ref and the rest of the world was watching the intense staredown between the two of them. Kiara began to boil and she began to speak,  
  
"Listen here, Test...I'm not going to be like everyone else and stand here and take your shit. So, whatever you want to say to me or do to me...do it. I dare you to. Because if you do, you better be ready for my retaliation." Test looked at her and laughed. Kiara was now lit up. She took her right arm, extending it into a slap so hard that the whole arena heard it, even the people working at the concession stands.  
  
"Oh my god! What a slap!" Jerry "The King" Lawler shouted, as the fans screamed in excitement. Test's smile was now off his face. His face had turned into rage. His forehead scrunched, as he furrowed his eyebrows. His hands bundled up into fists as his teeth clenched. Kiara stood infront of him, ready to do it once again. And she did. This time, Test released his fists, and grabbed Kiara by her long blonde hair. The fans screamed and booed as he brought her closer.   
  
"Let that woman go, you sick bastard!" Jim Ross screamed, as Kiara tried to get him to let go but, was unsuccessful. Andrew Martin drew her closer and as the world watched, planted a long and lingering kiss on the lips of Kiara Mayson, sure to knock her socks off. The kiss lasted for about a minute. After that, he let her go and she fell back onto the ropes. The crowd was silent as he walked out of the ring, with his music playing in the background. 


	2. Uncomfortable Feelings

Author's Note: I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers. Vince McMahon owns it all and the wrestlers own themselves. Kiara Mayson is a character from the mind of me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raw had just wrapped up its taping and Kiara Mayson was getting ready to head to her hotel for the night and get some rest. As she was placing her boots into her suitcase, she stopped to think. Why? was the big question on her mind at the moment. She couldn't think of anything else besides the kiss that Test had planted on her. Kiara quickly zipped up her suitcase and slipped her oversized black hooded sweatshirt over her tank top and proped the case onto its wheels. She began wheeling it out of her locker room when she was approached by Trish Stratus, who was also headed out. Trish had on a black leather coat and matching black boots, with a white mini-skirt and black tank top. "Hey Kia! Are you going straight to the hotel? Because me and a couple of others are going clubbing." Trish asked, cheerfully.  
  
Normally, Kiara would be up for going clubbing but, she didn't feel like herself that night. "I'd love to come along but, I don't feel so well. I'm just heading to the hotel and I'm going to go to sleep. Have fun." She said, sighing. Trish looked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is it about that whole Test thing that happened tonight?" asked Trish. Kiara shook her head.  
  
"No. I took a massive bump from Molly and I'm still sore. I'll see you later. Bye." Kiara lied to one of her best friends, turning to walk to the exit.   
  
"Bye!" Trish called out, headed the other way. As Kiara was walking out the exit, she passed Test but, couldn't look at him. Test was headed out too. When he saw Kiara, he could do nothing but freeze. He had no idea why he had kissed her and he was planning to find out. But, at the moment...He was confused. Mixed up.   
  
Kiara Mayson was heading over to her rental car when she spotted Andrew Martin walking over to his rental car, which was a couple of spots away. Nervously, she fidgeted with her keys, trying to get them into the slot. After a minute or so of nervous fidgeting, she finally opened her car and was going to throw her luggage into the back when...she realized that it was too heavy. The only other person in the parking lot was Test. Kiara didn't know what to do. She was too scared to ask him for help, so she tried lifting it herself. She did so with no success. Test was a couple of spots over, watching her as she tried to lift the heavy suitcase on her own. He left his car and walked over. Kiara had her back turned to him, heaving to get the suitcase up. He cleared his throat and she turned around. "Need some help?" He asked, looking at her helpless state.  
  
"Uh...I can..umm...manage." She said to him, turning around to try to pick up her suitcase again. Test watched as she struggled. He then stepped in, picking up the suitcase and placing it into the back of her car. He then brushed off his hands.  
  
"What do you have in there anyways? It weighs a ton!" He joked as she blushed a bit.   
  
"Not much...Just clothes, shoes, make-up...that type of stuff. Well, I've got to go. Thanks for helping me. Bye." She said in a rush as she got into her car and sped off, leaving him in the dust. Test may have been left in the dust but, he was still on her mind.   
  
The next day, Kiara, Trish, Gail Kim and a couple of other WWE superstars were scheduled to make an appearance at a charity event, signing autographs. The event started at noon but, the wrestlers needed to be there at eleven. It was ten-thirty when Kiara Mayson woke up from her deep sleep. The charity event had just popped into her head and she began running around in her hotel room, trying to get ready. After taking a quick shower, Kiara got dressed in a purple tube top with a butterfly on it and a pair of white capri pants. She quickly put her hair in two pigtail braids and did her make-up. It was eleven-fifteen when she had finished and she hated being late. But, she already was late. Running out of her hotel room, she bumped into somebody. The bump felt familiar but, this time...she didn't end up on the floor. She looked up to see that she had once again bumped into Test. "Sorry! I guess you're late too. Want me to drive you there?" He asked, as she was a bit nervous.  
  
"No! I'm fine. I can make it there myself!" She called out to him as she ran off, rushing down the stairs. Test stared at her as she ran off. He had no idea what he was doing, actually being nice to her. He wasn't really fond of Kiara when she had first entered the WWE the previous year. Test found her to be really annoying. But, now...He didn't know how he felt about her.  
  
It was twelve o'clock noon on the dot and every wrestler was there. Except for Kiara Mayson. Gail Kim was having a chat with Randy Orton as the two of them sat together. Test and Triple H were talking also, and Trish Stratus was looking around for Kiara. The lines were starting to form as music began to blast through the loud speakers. Linkin Park's "Faint" filled the air as Trish began to get worried. Randy and Gail, who were at the start of the table were already starting to sign a couple of autographs. Suddenly, Kiara came running towards the table. She was out of breath and her face was red. "Where the hell were you?!" Trish asked, and then put on a smile as the first fan came towards her.   
  
"I got lost! And then I found the worst parking spot!...Who do I make this out to?" Kiara asked, putting her answer to Trish on hold.   
  
"Kyle." The fan told her. She signed his paper with a "Kyle, Thanks for watching! Kiara Mayson" He thanked her as she turned back to Trish.  
  
"The parking spot was like a mile from here! This place is packed!" She added, before snapping a picture with a fan and signing a couple of things. After a couple more pictures, a fan ended up holding up the line because he wanted Triple H to sign everything. "And so, I had to run here! I was already late."  
  
"Test told me that he offered to give you a ride. Why didn't you take it?" Trish asked, finally able to sign something for the Triple H fanatic.  
  
"Riiight! You're crazy!" Kiara replied, signing the Triple H fanatic's picture while doing so. The fan line kept on moving faster and faster so, Trish and Kiara had no time to talk.   
  
It was around two-thirty when the autograph session had ended. Kiara's hand was cramping up from having to sign so many items. Same goes with the other superstars. Trish approached her, with a water bottle in hand. "Why didn't you get a ride with him? You would've been on time!"  
  
"Trish, listen. I wanted to come by myself. I'm just not comfortable around him, that's why. Now, drop it, ok? I didn't bug you this much about Jeff!" Kiara said, feeling uncomfortable when the topic of Test came up.  
  
"You're right. I'll drop it." Trish said to her, as the two divas began walking around the event.   
  
Sitting in an empty booth were Randy Orton, Triple H and Test. They were all talking and relaxing when Randy brought up the topic of Kiara. "Test, Kiara Mayson? What's up with that?" He asked as Triple H smiled. Test shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened last night. I'm a bit confused. She acts weird around me." He told them.  
  
"That means she likes you. Get the hint!" Triple H said with a laugh.  
  
"Are you sure? I think she hates me." He said, a bit worried.  
  
"Hey man. Take a chance. If you don't, then I will." Randy said, with a smirk.  
  
"Go ahead. I don't like her." Test said, not one-hundred percent sure of his choice but, hid his feelings from Randy and Hunter.  
  
"I just might..." Randy told him, as Kiara entered their area. 


	3. Let Randy Take Care Of It

Author's Note: I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers. Vince McMahon owns it all and the wrestlers own themselves. Kiara Mayson is a character from the mind of me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Randy Orton grinned as Kiara entered their area. Test's eyes went directly to the floor as she scanned the place, looking for someone to talk to because Trish was off making a couple of calls. Randy got up from his seat and walked over to Kiara, confidently. Too confident. A bit on the cocky side. Triple H watched in interest as Test peeked over every couple of seconds to see what was happening. He couldn't focus as much as Hunter. Inside, he didn't know how he felt about Randy about to make a move on Kiara. But, he had to hide it. Nobody could know. It would ruin him. And his image was very important to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Randy Orton had now approached Kiara Mayson. Kiara was surprised that Randy was coming up to her because he didn't really talk to her at all since she had entered the federation. Randy gave her a cocky smile and started off with a pick-up line. "Hey beautiful...Did heaven drop you off? Because you look like an angel!" He smiled as Kiara giggled. Triple H was sitting a couple of feet away, watching and laughing. Test was boiling inside but, he tried to laugh.  
  
"Randy, is that the best you can do?" She asked, still laughing. He laughed too.  
  
"Hey, at least I made you laugh! How are you today?"   
  
Kiara sighed. "I don't know. I just feel kinda out of it today."  
  
"Awww! Is everything okay, Kiara? Tell Randy all about it." He said to her, placing his arm around her.   
  
"Are you sure you want to hear about it? It might be a bit too much for you."   
  
"Sure. I can handle anything, babe." He told her, as he lead her out of the area. The two of them walked the grounds, as Kiara talked about how she felt a bit uncomfortable about a few things. Randy Orton was off in another world, in his mind he wanted Kiara to just shut up. He didn't want to really hear what she was talking about. He didn't care. But, of course...Kiara didn't know that.  
  
"Randy? What do you think?" She asked, snapping him out of his phase.   
  
"Looks like you've got a problem, babe. But, don't worry about it. Why don't I take you out tonight? Randy will show you the best time of your life!" He suggested, as she looked at him, a bit uneasy.  
  
"Well...Sure. I guess..." She said, trailing off.  
  
"Don't be guessing. You'll have the best time of your life tonight, I promise." Randy said, smiling. She gave him a weak smile as the two continued to walk the grounds of the charity event.  
  
Back at the sitting area where Test and Triple H were, Trish Stratus entered. She scanned the place, looking for Kiara. She then spotted Andrew and Hunter sitting at a table, chatting. She hurried over to them. "Have you guys seen Kiara?"   
  
"Yeah. She went off with Orton somewhere." Triple H told her, smirking.  
  
"She's with Randy?! What in the world? Do you know where they went?" Trish asked, frantically.  
  
"They're probably somewhere on the grounds. Or they could've left. Who knows where they're headed?" He told her, as Test began to turn red. Trish put her hands on her head.  
  
"Oh no!" Trish cried, as she ran out of the sitting area.   
  
"What's her problem?" Hunter asked, as Test got redder and redder. Suddenly, like a rocket he blasted off from his seat and followed Trish out of the sitting area.  
  
"What's his problem?!" Hunter asked, confused at what was going on.  
  
In the parking lot, Randy Orton and Kiara Mayson were headed over to Kiara's car. Trish and Test were both searching the grounds. Kiara opened the door to her car and handed the keys over to Randy. She was walking to the other side when Trish and Test had just reached the beginning of the parking lot. Kiara and Randy were about a mile away, as they began getting into the car. Trish tried getting their attention. "Kia! Kia! KIARA!" But, it was too late as the car sped off. Trish stood in the parking lot and stomped her foot. Test was right behind her.   
  
"We lost her!" He shouted, which startled Trish. She turned around to see Test upset. His face was beet red.   
  
"Test? Are you going to be alright?" She asked, feeling so bad for him because Randy was taking Kiara away.   
  
"Trish...I really liked her." He said, tears running down his face. 


	4. Time For A New Test

Author's Note: I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers. Vince McMahon owns it all and the wrestlers own themselves. Kiara Mayson is a character from the mind of me. Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming! Sorry for the shortness in this chapter but, I love to keep people hanging! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was another taping of Monday Night Raw and Test had been an emotional wreck for the past week. The thought of Kiara Mayson and Randy Orton together sickened him. He wanted Kiara. But, he'd have to show her what a jerk Randy was and he had to change. Instead of his usual grouchy style, Test arrived in a positive mood. While walking into the arena, he had accidently bumped in Molly Holly. Molly, being terrified of Test and his past of being cruel to women was shaking inside. Her knees shook as he looked at her. She first thought he was going to hit her but, he smiled instead. "I'm terribly sorry, Molly. I'll watch where I'm going next time. Have a good day!" He told her, walking away. Molly's eyes went wide as she heard the words that were coming out the mouth of the usually mean Andrew Martin. Molly knew something was up. Test wasn't usually so cheery. As soon as she recovered from the shock of Test being nice, Molly Holly dashed to the arena's lounge where Victoria, Terri Runnels and Trish Stratus were all sitting and relaxing. Molly bounded in, almost crashing into the glass coffee table in the middle.  
  
"You guys will NOT believe what I just experienced!" She shouted, as the three divas directed their attention to her. Trish decided to be catty to Molly and replied with,  
  
"You just had sex?" Molly shot her an evil look and said,  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Trish. But anyways...I bumped into Test. I was so scared that he was going to hit me or something but, guess what! He didn't! He apologized and he smiled at me. In the words of The Hurricane...WATSUPWITDAT?!" Victoria, Terri and Trish looked at her, with their eyes wide.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Terri asked, not believing it at all.  
  
"Yes! I don't know what's up with him. He totally turned around. He's like a changed man."  
  
"What if it's about Kiara?" Victoria asked, this time not being so pyscho like the character she portrayed on television. Molly shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm just asking because I saw Kiara and Randy at the gym earlier today. They looked pretty cozy if you know what I mean." Victoria told them, with Trish now listening with both ears.  
  
"Kiara and Randy? Randy Orton?" Trish asked, hardly able to spit out her words. Victoria nodded. Terri then chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to Gail Kim a few days ago and she said that at the charity event they were walking around with each other and Randy had his arm around her. And she didn't push him away or anything. What if she really likes Randy? Poor Test!" She said, with sympathy in her voice.  
  
"This can't be! Kiara and Test have to be together! Not Kiara and Randy!" Trish cried, placing her head in her hands. Victoria looked over at Trish, who seemed really worried.  
  
"Trish? What's wrong? Is there something you're not telling us?" The raven haired diva asked.  
  
Trish looked around the room, seeing that all eyes were on her. "I know that none of you are close to Kiara. In fact, you guys are more like people she works with than her friends. But, I guess I can tell you. Maybe you can help. But, here goes. Test really likes Kiara. He saw them leave together at the charity event and I turned around to see him with tears in his eyes. And he told me that he really liked her. We talked after that, with me listening to him share his feelings. The thing is, maybe Kiara does like Randy. But, we just need to get Kiara to see Randy as the biggest asshole in the world and Test as the biggest sweetie in the world. It may be a large challenge but, can you guys help me?"  
  
"How can we help?" Molly asked, taking the whole story in. That's when Terri Runnels got a devious look in her eye.  
  
"Ladies...I've got a plan!" She said, as the three other divas huddled together to hear about Terri's plan. 


	5. The Plan

Author's Note: I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers. Vince McMahon owns it all and the wrestlers own themselves. Kiara Mayson is a character from the mind of me. In this chapter, Goldberg is a type of evil character. I haven't watched the WWE in awhile so, I'm not sure what position he plays on TV. Enjoy! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Later that night, Randy Orton was in a heated battle against Bill Goldberg. Kiara Mayson was out at ringside with him. During the whole show, cameras caught Kiara and Randy acting like a couple. Bill Goldberg had just executed a suplex on Randy Orton and was going for the pin. 1...2...Randy got the shoulder up. Kiara was pounding the mat with her hands, cheering Randy Orton on when Goldberg sneered in her direction. Her eyes went wide and she froze for a moment as he got up. Randy was getting up also and he attacked Goldberg from behind. Goldberg turned around, hitting Randy Orton with a hard right hand, sending him to go flying across the ring. Kiara cringe as Goldberg slid out of the ring and walked over to Kiara. She started walking away, as he ran over to her and grabbed her by the hair. He threw her into the ring and slid in. The crowd booed loudly as Randy Orton got up, speaking to Kiara. Out of the corner of his eye, Randy Orton spotted Bill Goldberg stalking in their direction. Bill Goldberg began charging at Randy Orton, when all of a sudden, Randy placed Kiara Mayson in his spot, causing Goldberg to plummel Kiara with a vicious clothesline. "What in the WORLD?!" Shouted Jim Ross, as the crowd got heated and began booing. Bill Goldberg laughed as he picked up Kiara again, giving her the Jacknife. Randy Orton slid out of the ring, headed to the back. Everybody was outraged as Bill Goldberg continued to assault Kiara Mayson.   
  
Backstage, Test had just about enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of his locker room and down the ramp. The crowd cheered as a raging Test slid into the ring and attacked Goldberg from behind. Kiara was laying on the mat, knocked out as Test was viciously punching Goldberg. He knocked Goldberg down but, he was soon to get up. Test turned around and dodged a spear from him. Goldberg rammed himself into the post, shoulder-first. When Goldberg came out of the corner, Test was ready. He hit Goldberg with a big boot, laying him out. The fans went crazy as Test picked up Kiara and brought her backstage. He took her into his locker room and laid her on his black leather couch. She laid there, out of it as Test watched her, upset because she was hurt but, also upset that he knew that she didn't feel the same way.  
  
As Randy Orton was heading back to the locker room of Evolution, he was stopped by Trish Stratus. There Trish stood, dressed in a very low-cut blue tank top with a pair of extra short black booty shorts. Randy stood there, looking at her. She smiled. "Hey Randy. How's it going?" She asked, making sure to expose as much as possible without having it censored on television.   
  
"Oh, boy! Puppies!" King cried, as the action appeared on the titantron.   
  
"Uh...It's going good." He said, staring at her beauty. Trish placed her hand on Randy Orton's chiseled chest. She ran her soft hand up and down and then all over his arms.  
  
"Oh, Randy...you're so built. So strong. So sexy." She said, almost in a whisper. He grinned.  
  
  
  
"That's me. So, Trish...what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Before she could answer, another woman's voice chimed in. "Randy Orton! My my!" Randy turned around to see Terri Runnels dressed in a tight and short white leather dress and a pair of white leather boots. His jaw dropped at Terri's outfit as she strutted over to him, smiling. Trish smiled but, since she was behind Randy, he didn't see it. Terri approached Randy, placing her hand on his abs. "What ripped abs you've got there, stud." She told him with a wink. Trish bit her lip to keep from laughing. Randy grinned and placed his arms around both Terri and Trish. The two blonde divas looked up at his huge grin and smiled. Their plan was working.  
  
Back in the locker room of Test, Kiara Mayson was finally coming to. Her eyes opened, and she sat up. There he was, sitting on a steel chair beside her. "Test?" She asked, very confused.  
  
"It's me, Kiara. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"My head and back hurts. And I'm a bit dizzy. But, I think I'll be fine. Do you know where Randy is?"  
  
"I haven't seen him."  
  
"Can you help me find him?"  
  
As Test pondered on if he should help Kiara, Randy was in the halls, flirting with Trish and Terri. Suddenly, a whistle was heard. All three of them turned around to see Victoria dressed in an all black leather get-up. It was a full-body suit, low-cut in the front, showing off her cleaveage and stopping at her bellybutton. She had her raven black hair up in a high ponytail and she didn't look like a pyscho at all. "Hey Randy..." She said, with a whip in hand.  
  
"Victoria!" He cried, letting go of Trish and Terri. Behind his back, the two divas gave each other a low five. "Mmm mmm...you're looking mighty fine." Orton told her, as she smiled. He placed his arm around her.  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Just then, a locker room door opened. Out came Test, followed by Kiara Mayson. At first, Kiara didn't notice Randy and Victoria together. Trish and Terri had escaped from the scene. "Thanks for helping me find Randy, Te--" She wasn't able to complete her sentence because at that very moment, her eyes directed their attention to about six feet away, where Randy Orton had his arm around Victoria and was flirting with her. Her pupils doubled in size as she witnessed Randy hitting on Victoria. With his back turned, Orton had no idea that Kiara was behind him. And he didn't seem to care too much about her anyways. Test watched as tears began to run down the cheeks of Kiara Mayson. He was getting mad at Randy, as the world watched Randy Orton lean in to kiss Victoria. That broke Kiara down. She couldn't take anymore. She turned on her heel, running out of the arena. Test turned to follow her but, had no idea where she had gone. Kiara ran out of the doors, and into the parking lot. She stood behind one of the large trucks, crying softly. Test ran out of the doors, almost crashing into Molly Holly, for the second time that day. "Sorry Molly! Are you hurt?" He had stopped to ask. This was Molly's part in the plan. She knew Kiara was behind the truck, which was about ten feet away.  
  
"I'm fine, Test! You've really changed into such a gentlemen. I like this new you." She said to him, smiling. Molly had also said it a bit loud. Loud enough for Kiara to hear.  
  
"Thank you, Molly. Now, I've got to get going. Have a good night!" He called to her, before walking past the truck in search for Kiara. Molly Holly smiled, before heading back into the arena. Kiara Mayson was still crying softly as Test searched all over the parking lot for her. 


	6. Call Me Kia

Author's Note: I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers. Vince McMahon owns it all and the wrestlers own themselves. Kiara Mayson is a character from the mind of me. Sorry for not updating in like forever. I came down with a serious case of writer's block. Damn school sucked all the creativity out of me. I hope this chapter doesn't blow chunks. Review! Review! Review!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Andrew Martin heard small sniffles that at first sounded like a young child crying a couple of feet away from him. He then saw legs sticking out from the bottom of a massive truck and listened to the crying. He walked over to the other side, to see Kiara Mayson with tears running down her face. Test approached her, as she turned her back to him, not wanting him to see her weep over Randy Orton. Test placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kiara? Are you ok?" He asked, hearing her try to hide her tears. But, she couldn't do it. "Kiara? It's me, Test. I'm here to help. Please, talk to me." He said, as she turned around and outstretched her arms, the small but painful tears streaming down her cheeks and hitting the ground. Test took her into a hug, and let her cry. He held her as she bawled and bawled, so upset. Test ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and whispered in her ear. "Cry it all out, Kiara. I'm here for you." And that's what she did.   
  
Five minutes later, Kiara had quit crying and looked up at Test. He let go of her as her red, puffy eyes looked up at him. Even after crying, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole entire life. She bit her lip and looked around. "Why do you want to help me?" Kiara Mayson asked, looking him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Because I care about you." Test answered, wiping away a couple of tears that escaped her delicate eyes. Kiara took a deep breath,  
  
  
  
"You didn't care about me before. You used to be mean to me." She told him, as if he didn't remember. Test nodded his head.  
  
  
  
"I know. I remember it all very well. But, when you confronted me that night, I felt some new feelings. It was strange and I had to kiss you. Ever since, I've been confused as to how I felt about you. But then, when I saw you with Randy...I knew for sure. Kiara Mayson, I think I love you." Kiara was breath-taken by his small speech but, she knew that it was all moving too fast. She didn't want to get into something quickly because that was what her and Randy did. She gazed at him and said,  
  
"I don't want to move too fast. But, we can start off slow. You can start by calling me Kia." He nodded as she took him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. After that she smiled and walked back into the arena, leaving Andrew Martin knowing that close people called her Kia and he was getting close.  
  
Author's Note2: It's short, I know! But, I feel that I need to put suspense into everything! Muhahaha! Review if you want to get more of the story! 


	7. A Day At The Beach & A Talk With Amy

Author's Note: The usual...I don't own anyone except for Kiara Mayson. I don't own the music either. This chapter will be longer...so you don't have to stress about any cliffhangers (maybe, I don't know muahaha). Enjoy and don't forget to send in your reviews! Constructive critisim is always welcome =)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Three days had gone by and it was now Friday and all the superstars had been given the day, along with the weekend off. A couple of Raw superstars had gotten together with a couple of Smackdown wrestlers. The Raw superstars were Trish Stratus, Test, Kiara Mayson, Shane Helms also known as The Hurricane and Shane McMahon. The Smackdown wrestlers consisted of Torrie Wilson, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, Rey Mysterio and Adam Copeland, known to the fans as Edge. The group spent the day in Malibu, California on the beach. Malibu was the location of their Thursday house show, the previous night before. Everybody was spread out on towels, with Torrie, Trish, Kiara and Stephanie were all laying down in their bikinis, sun tanning. Torrie was wearing a cute pink bikini that had a nice hawaiian flower design on it in white, while Stephanie wore a sleek black two-piece. Trish was in a blue string bikini and Kiara was wearing a beige and green bikini top that was army printed with matching short shorts. The girls tanned as the guys tossed around a football. Test was wearing black trunks, John Cena was in blue, Shane Helms was in lime green and black, just like his character's colors. Shane McMahon wore red and black, Mysterio was in a cool blue, purple and red pattern and Adam Copeland wore silver, white and blue. The guys were tossing the football back and forth when Torrie Wilson sat up from her towel. "Kiara, you know that you're going to have a shorts tan line, right?" Kiara rolled her eyes as she heard Torrie's comment. She sat up.  
  
"I know. But, then I'll just wear pants to the ring. And I can still wear short shorts, they just have to be longer than my shorts I'm wearing right now. And I'm bored of tanning...can we do something?" She begged, as her gaze fell on Test who had just caught the football from John Cena. Trish Stratus sat up and saw her staring at Test.  
  
"You can go play with them, Kia. I want to work on my tan." Trish told her.  
  
"Me too." Torrie and Stephanie added in unison.  
  
"Fine. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Kiara said to them as she got up from her towel and began walking over to the guys. Torrie looked over in her direction.  
  
"Her and Test would look so cute together." She pointed out.  
  
"I agree." Stephanie McMahon said, peeking out from underneath her sunglasses.  
  
Kiara approached the guys and Test stopped playing, as Rey was telling Shane McMahon to go long. "Hey guys. Can I play?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and grinning.  
  
"Sure!" Test told her, as the others nodded. They both were smiling at each other as Adam Copeland leaned into John Cena.   
  
"They are so cute together." He whispered into Cena's ear as he nodded along. Shane McMahon had just tossed the football in the air.  
  
"I got it!" shouted Kiara as she ran a couple of feet forward, jumped into the air and came back down with the ball in her arms.  
  
"Nice job!" Test stated, patting her on the back.  
  
"Thanks. WOO HOO! I CAUGHT IT!" Kiara yelled, throwing the ball to the ground and then doing a cartwheel. The guys laughed as John Cena picked up the ball and the game of pass resumed.  
  
Around twenty minutes later, the rest of the divas had finished their tanning and rose to join Kiara and the guys. Stephanie grabbed her portable stereo as they hiked over. She laid it on the ground and pressed the on button. In a matter of seconds, music began to blare from the speakers. Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean" played as almost everybody stared over at Stephanie, who was blushing. "Michael Jackson? That guy is wack!" John Cena exclaimed as she blushed.  
  
"I don't know how that got in there!" Stephanie blurted out, her cheeks red. She went over to turn it off when Kiara snatched her hand away.  
  
"Don't, Steph! I love MJ!" Kiara declared. Stephanie took her hand away as Kiara stepped back and began dancing. Torrie Wilson took out a frisbee and began to throw it around, passing it to Trish. Trish passed it to Shane Helms. It went on from there. During the times that Kiara didn't have the frisbee, she kept on dancing to the music. At the moment, Run DMC's "It's Tricky" was playing as she twirled around and saw the frisbee coming towards her, full speed. She shrieked and jumped down to the sand as the white disc whizzed past her, hitting a tall and muscular man who was walking past. The man stopped, his face and ears getting red. Kiara turned around and gulped, as she witnessed that the man was about twice her size, in height and in width. He grabbed the white frisbee disc and approached her, clutching it.   
  
"That hurt!" He grunted, throwing the disc on the sand as Kiara cringed.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-s-ss-sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention. I was dancing and my friend was throwing me the frisbee, at full speed. I ducked and it hit you. I'm terribly sorry. It won't happen again." She said, in a quiet voice because she was intimidated by the mean man.  
  
"You're damn right, girlie! It's just like you blondes to get distracted so easily." He replied, looking at the vast majority of blondes in the group.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Torrie and Trish shouted, ticked off. Shane Helms, Rey Mysterio, Shane and Stephanie McMahon stepped back, as the man put his face closer to Kiara's. He then looked around at the other and noticed a couple of people.  
  
"Wait a minute...Aren't you guys WWE superstars?" He questioned, as Kiara nodded. "I don't like you!" He screamed in Kiara's face as she stood frozen in fear.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Test spoke up, marching over to the man. The two of them were about the same size.  
  
"Test? What happened? Didn't you knock her on her ass a couple of weeks ago? And now what? You're turning all soft."  
  
"That's on TV! We're all not like that in real life. Why don't you just go off and do something else because you sure as hell aren't going to stand here and talk to Kiara like that. She's a lady. She deserves respect." Andrew Martin stated, as Trish, Torrie and Stephanie were now in a little group, whispering.  
  
"Awww! He's so sweet!" Stephanie gushed, as Torrie and Trish nodded in agreement. Everybody else was standing near them, all behind Kiara and Test. Kiara stood behind Test, holding onto his arm for dear life. She was so petrified of this evil man who had decided to pick on her. Test looked down at Kiara and then back at the man, who was smirking.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face! Do you see her? She's scared of her mind of you! You don't treat her like that. Now, leave before I get so angry that I kick your ass." The man quit smiling and then came to his senses. He didn't want to get into a fight with a professional wrestler. That professional wrestler had back-up too.   
  
"Alright. She's a waste of time anyways." The man said, walking off. The rest of the crew began to clap as Test and Kiara turned around.  
  
"Nice work, man!" Shane McMahon exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Test smiled a humble smile.  
  
"Thanks but, it was nothing. He shouldn't treat ladies like that."  
  
  
  
"Thank you for sticking up for me, Andrew. It was so sweet of you." Kiara said to him.  
  
"No problem, Kia." Test answered, smiling at her. She smiled back before getting called over to the girls. The two genders had split up again, with the boys running into the water and the girls going to the snack bar to get something to eat. Trish had just ordered a strawberry smoothie when she turned around to the other girls, who were still choosing from the menu.  
  
"Kia, I can't believe Andrew! He's turned into such a sweetheart." She exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I couldn't believe that he was being nice when he bumped into Molly on Monday. I was watching it and I was so amazed. And it's not just his character but, him in real life too. Because he used to be so crabby and mean but, now he's so different. It's such a good turn around." Torrie Wilson said, after ordering fries. Kiara nodded, before telling Stephanie to order two orders of chocolate milkshakes and fries because she wanted some too. After the divas had gotten their food, they sat around at a table. A couple of fans approached them for autographs and pictures, and they happily obliged. They finished up their food and walked back to their towels, where they found the boys laying down, moaning and groaning.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" Stephanie asked, kicking sand at her older brother. Shane brushed it off and answered,  
  
"We're tired. The water makes you pretty tired. And hungry. The water makes you REALLY hungry. But, since we're tired, we can't go get food. Can you girls go back and get us food?"   
  
"Please?" Rey Mysterio begged, holding his stomach.  
  
"We'll look like pigs!" Trish cried, as John Cena laughed but then remembered that he was acting because the guys were really just too lazy to get up and get their food. He then covered it up with a groan and clutched his stomach.  
  
"Get off your lazy asses and get food! We went ourselves, now you can." Kiara told them, as the guys continued to clutch their stomachs. Edge made a rumbling noise with his mouth, covering it, hoping nobody would notice.  
  
"You see! Adam's stomach is rumbling because he's so hungry!" Shane Helms told them, as Torrie Wilson shot him an evil glare.  
  
"Whatever! I saw Adam cover his mouth to make that noise. And I heard John laugh. You guys are just too lazy to get your own food. We are NOT getting it for you." She said, sternly as Test sat up and groaned.  
  
"Shit. We got caught. Alright, let's go guys. If we hurry, we won't be hungry for long." Test spoke, as he got up and helped pull Rey off his towel and Shane McMahon off his. Stephanie hit her brother on the back for pulling that little trick on them and then sat down on her towel. She pulled her brush out of her bag and began brushing her long and beautiful chestnut brown hair. All the guys were gone as the other three divas sat down beside Stephanie, in a circle.  
  
"What idiots for trying to pull that on us!" Kiara said, as the others agreed.  
  
It turned to night and everybody was packing all their belongings into their rentals, headed back to their hotels to get a good night's rest, all set to head out to the next location for Monday's Raw, Phoenix, Arizona. Test was helping Kiara get her things into the trunk of her rental that she shared with Trish. Trish was already in the passenger's seat, falling asleep as everybody worked around her. They had finally finsihed putting the last of Kiara's stuff into the truck and Test had shut the trunk.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow or something?" She asked, as the tide was coming in.  
  
"Yeah. I think we're on the same flight. Good night." Test replied.  
  
  
  
"Good night." She said to him. Before she could turn away, he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss that made the world seem to stop. Torrie and Rey had stopped packing up their car, the two Shanes and Stephanie had stopped dead in their tracks, and John quit talking with Edge. Everybody was silent. The kiss had lasted a good thirty seconds or so until they pulled apart. Both Test and Kiara were smiling. She turned on her heel, waving to him as she headed to the car. Everybody else went back to what they were doing, now gabbing about Kiara and Test's kiss. Kiara stepped into her car, and smirked as she peered over at Trish Stratus, who was sound asleep. She stuck the key into the ignition, and started up the car. Test climbed into the backseat of the car he was sharing with John Cena and Adam Copeland. John and Adam hollered and pat him on the back as he brushed them off and smiled. He leaned back in his seat, with his mind on Kiara Mayson.  
  
Later that night, Kiara was in the hotel room she shared with Trish. Trish was grumpy that Kiara had woken her up but she needed her help to carry their bags to the hotel room. After that, Trish changed into her pajamas and quickly crashed into bed. Kiara took the phone off it's jack and began to dial a number. After a couple of rings, a woman's voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amy. It's me, Kia."  
  
"Kia! How's it going?" Amy Dumas, also known as Lita asked.  
  
"I'm great. How's the recovery?"   
  
"Awesome. I'll be back in a couple of weeks or something. I've been watching you guys on TV. So, what's this whole deal with you and Test? I meant to call you last week to ask but, I've been so tied up. So, huh? Do you like him? Is it love?" Amy questioned her, so eager.  
  
"I wouldn't call it love! That's moving a bit too fast, Amy. But, I do like him. I like him a lot, in fact. We went to the beach with a bunch of the others today and I had such a blast. And before I took off in the rental with Trish, he kissed me."  
  
"Oooh!" squealed her fiery red-headed best friend.  
  
"Shut up! You sound like a little school girl when you do that!" The two friends laughed.  
  
"Whatever! I have the right to do it! We're best friends. So, that makes it right. You know what I've noticed?"  
  
"What?" Kiara asked, twirling the white phone cord around her finger.  
  
"Test had made you friendlier with others. You said you went to the beach with others. You were usually just with Trish and I. Do you see what I mean? Who went with you?"  
  
"I see what you mean. I'm glad that I'm having more friends now. It was me, Test, Trish, John Cena, Adam Copeland, Stephanie and Shane McMahon, Rey Mysterio, Shane Helms and Torrie Wilson. They're all so much fun. I guess I owe it to him."  
  
"You do! And you also owe it to him to be his girlfriend! You guys would look so cute together. I mean, you guys could double with Matt and I sometimes. And we could go out for dinner, bowling, the movies."  
  
"Amy! You're moving too fast. I told him that I wanted to take it slow. And it's going the perfect pace right now. I've got to get some sleep now. I'll talk to you in a few days. Bye, you crazy red-headed school girl!" Kiara said, laughing.  
  
"Bye, you crazy blonde Test lover! Good night!" Amy exclaimed, laughing and hanging up on Kiara before she could say anything. Kiara put down the phone, laughing to herself. She then got changed into her sleeping clothes and crawled into bed, dreaming of Test. 


	8. Lita Returns & Randy Doesn't Need Her An...

Author's Note: The usual...I don't own anyone except for Kiara Mayson. I don't own the music either. Enjoy and don't forget to send in your reviews! Constructive critisim is always welcome =) Sorry if this chapter blows chunks, I need some ideas! I had this on my computer for awhile so, I'm just wrapping it up. I need ideas! Please, be kind and help =) Thank you!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Everybody was now in Phoenix, Arizona for the week's taping of Monday Night Raw. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon, way before the time that the show was going to kick off and Kiara had just arrived with Trish and Test. During the whole flight, Trish sat on the window side of the three-seater so Kiara and Test could be together. All they did was flirt during the flight. For example, one time when Kiara had to go to the bathroom and Test was sitting closest to the aisle, she was going past him when she "accidently" fell into his lap. Trish laughed to herself and hid her smile, continuing to pretend to look out the window. They were walking into the arena, with Test holding the door open for both ladies. Trish went in first as Kiara stepped in after her and waited for Test.   
  
While Trish Stratus was walking along the halls, she caught a flash of red that was obviously recgonizable. She smirked and shouted "AMY DUMAS EATS CAT POO FROM THE LITTER BOX!" Kiara's eyes lit up when she heard the comment and saw Lita walk out of a room.   
  
"AMY!" Kiara screamed as she ran towards her best friends, who were already hugging.  
  
"KIA! TRISHY!" Lita squealed as she hugged Kiara. Test came walking over, smiling.  
  
"Welcome back, Amy!" He said to her, as he approached the ladies.  
  
"Thanks, Andrew. I just came to see my girls for tonight. I'm officially returning back to the ring in two weeks." She replied, all smiles.  
  
"Wahoo! Amy-Bamy-Bo-Mamy is back!" Kiara cheered, doing a cartwheel in the halls. Trish, Test and Lita laughed.  
  
"It looks like Kia-Mia-Bo-Dia is back to her old self!" Trish said, as she grabbed her luggage.  
  
"Then does that mean you're Trish-Kish-Bo-Fish?" Test questioned, trying to get a hang of the little game. Amy and Trish laughed, as Kiara was skipping to her locker room.  
  
"Actually, I'm Trishy-Dishy-De-Lishy!" She told him, following Kiara. The two were heading to their locker room as Amy turned to Test and asked,  
  
"What's the deal with you and Kiara?" Test looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I like her. She likes me. But, we're taking it slow. She doesn't want to rush into anything because of what happened with Randy and her. Did you hear about that?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw it on TV. And also Trish called me and told me. So, when do you think it's going to grow into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing? Because you know...you guys can double with Matt and I. It'd be so much fun. Movies, bowling, dinner...you know! All that stuff." Test held both his hands out, causing Lita to stop talking.  
  
"Whoa! Amy Dumas, you're talking crazy here. We're going slow. So, it may take awhile but, I'm willing to wait forever for Kiara." He told her, as Lita held her hands to her heart.  
  
"That's so sweet!" She gushed.  
  
The night went on, and Raw went to air. Kiara was scheduled in a match against Gail Kim. Gail entered the ring, waiting as Trapt's "Headstrong" played and the crowd cheered as Kiara Mayson stepped out from behind the black curtains, dressed in a pair of blue stretch-denim shorts and a white halter top. She walked down to the ring, grinning as Gail gave her an evil look. She slid in and automatically, Gail Kim started attacking her. The two began to fight, throwing hit for hit. Finally, Kiara was stable and she kicked Gail in the stomach, nailing her with a DDT. Gail was down and Kiara went for the cover. She only got a two count. The match continued, with the momentum shifting back and forth. Near the end of the match, Randy Orton had stepped out from backstage and was headed to the ring. Kiara watched him as Gail was recovering from a chick kick to the head. 'What?! This wasn't scheduled!' Kiara thought, distracted. Gail rolled her up from behind, holding her shorts. But, the ref didn't notice. Gail got a cheap victory and quickly ran backstage as Randy slid into the ring. In a matter of seconds, the two of them stood face to face. It was again like how Test and Kiara were, just a few weeks ago. "What do you want?" Kiara asked him, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't need you anymore!" He stated, pushing her back. She retaliated with a hard push of her own and the two began going at it. Kiara, being the small stature that she was, was actually competition for Randy Orton. But, it soon ended when Randy kicked Kiara in the stomach and executed a vicious powerbomb on her. The crowd booed as his music played and he smiled one hell of a cocky smile. 


End file.
